In recent years, the use of search servers has grown exponentially. Users may access search servers via mobile computing devices. For example, a mobile computing device may include a software application that displays a search box. The search box can accept a search query from a user. Upon receiving the search query from the user, the mobile computing device can transmit the search query to the search server. Soon after transmitting the search query, the mobile computing device may receive search results that correspond with the search query. The search results may include links to web pages. The mobile computing device can display the search results on a display of the mobile computing device. Upon detecting a user selection of a link to a web page, the mobile computing device can launch the web page in a web browser.